The present invention relates to automated mold handling systems for handling foundry molds during such operations as weight setting, metal pouring, cooling, dumping and the like. A prior art system for this purpose is described in Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,921, entitled "Method and Apparatus for casting in Molds Radially Displaced on Rotating Table."